Shifting tools are ubiquitously used in the downhole drilling and completions industry, particularly to selectively open ports in various downhole operations. For example, in a fracturing operation sleeves may be shifted with a shifting tool on a service string for successively opening and fracturing through ports, then closed to force formation fluids, e.g., hydrocarbons, into the production string through sand screens or the like as opposed to the ports. Some of the ports may be unintentionally reopened by the shifting tool while pulling the service string out of the hole in this type of fracturing and sand control operation, adversely affecting production. The industry accordingly well receives advances to overcome the aforementioned and other disadvantages in current systems.